


More Than Anything

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Going behind your brother's back is never a good idea





	More Than Anything

Saturdays were always Chan’s favorite. It was the only day of the week where he was able to hang out with you. Between his job and your school, the week was always filled with a busy schedule. Therefore you promised your brother that you’d always spend Saturdays together, even if that meant you had to watch him work on his songs or he watched you work on your homework. Either way, neither of you minded because you always cherished whatever time you had together. This Saturday night was no different. Y/n laid out across Chan’s bed while he sat at his desk, working on the group’s newest song. You really loved your brother but he always overworked himself and it worried you, but no matter what you said, Chan wouldn’t listen to you. Always telling you that “he was okay” and “not to worry”, which you did anyway.

“Y/n, will you listen to this and tell me what you think?” Chan asked you. Getting up from your spot on the bed, you moved to stand next to Chan. You held out your hand for him to place the headphones in it as he proceeded to press play. The music immediately following through your ears. Once it finished, you handed the earphones back to him before straightening your shirt.

“It’s really good” you started, grabbing your things from his bed, “It’s getting late. I should probably head home.”

“You want me to drive you home?” Chan offered. You just shook your head.

“It’s only a ten minute walk. I’ll be fine” you reassured him. Kissing his cheek goodbye, you headed out of his room, closing the door behind you. For a moment, you waited a few moments before proceeding the opposite way from the front door as quietly as you could. As you reached the end of the hall, you softly knocked on the very last door before letting yourself inside.

“Hey baby” you smiled at the boy on the bed before walking over to him.

“Hey love” Minho opened his arms for you to crawl onto his chest. Snuggling close, he wrapped his arms around your waist before placing a gentle kiss to the top of your head.

“What did you tell him this time?” Minho asked curiously. You moved your head from his chest to look up at him.

“I just told him that it was late and that I should go home” you sighed. You really hated the fact that you were hiding this from Chan but you were afraid of his reaction. What if he made the two of you breakup? What if he ignored you and stopped hanging out with you? What if he got mad at Minho? You didn’t want to imagine what that’d do to the group.

“We need to tell him Y/N” Minho suggested. It was no doubt that he was afraid too but he knew it was wrong to lie to his leader.

“Not yet. Please Minho” you pleaded with your boyfriend. Minho sighed before nodding his head.

“Okay, not yet” he agreed. Grabbing the remote that lied next to him, he opened Netflix. He scrolled through the lists before you stopped him.

“That one!” you said as Minho pressed play on To All The Boys I’ve Loved. He’d never admit this to you but he secretly loved the movie just as much as you. With your head against his chest and an arm over his stomach, Minho placed an arm around your back as he leaned his head against yours, getting comfortable as they watched the movie.

Nearly thirty minutes later, Chan emerged from his room as he finally took a break from working. Proceeding towards the kitchen for food, he noticed his members sitting in the living room watching a movie. 

“Where’s Minho?” Chan asked.

“He wasn’t feeling well so he went to bed early” Jisung announced as their eyes remained on the tv. Just as Chan turned back for the kitchen, Felix spoke up, looking at Chan. 

“Where’s Y/N?” he asked.

“She went home earlier” Chan answered, grabbing the leftover pizza from the fridge. The members all shared a confused look.

“She did?” Felix asked the leader. Chan turned to look at the group before nodding.

“Yeah, about 30 minutes ago I think.”

“But… we’ve been in here this whole time and she never walked through” Changbin declared, earning a confused look from Chan. Forgetting about the pizza in the microwave, he walked back down the hall, stopping to look in every room. All empty. Worry filled Chan’s body. Reaching Minho’s door at the end of the hall, he wanted to ask if he’d seen her just in case he’d come out of his room any during that night.

Without knocking, he opened the door and walked into the room.

“Minho, have you seen—” Chan stopped dead in his tracks. There, before him, laid you cuddled up to his member in bed as you watched a movie. You made eye contact with your brother as you rushed to move away from the boy in bed. Your body shook with panic as tears filled your eyes.

“Channie please don’t be mad” you begged, your lip quivering. Minho remained frozen as he looked at his leader, unable to distinguish the emotion in his eyes.

Just as the first tear dropped down your cheeks, Chan’s expression softened before he sighed.

“Upset? Yes. But mad? No” Chan stated. Minho’s body relaxed in relief, however, you remained tense and scared.

“You’re not mad” you asked your brother. Confused was an understatement. Chan caught you going behind his back, shouldn’t he be mad?

“No, why would I be?” Chan asked.

“Because I’m dating one of your members” you announced. So they ARE dating, Chan thought to himself. He could see the fear in your eyes as he gave you a soft smile.

“Y/N, I’d much rather you date one of them that anyone else. I love them and I love you. I just want you both to be happy and if that’s with each other, then so be it” Chan reassured you, your body finally relaxing as the tears stopped flowing.

“However” Chan started, glaring at Minho, “if you hurt her, I’ll kill you.” You could only roll her eyes at your overprotective brother as Minho awkwardly laughed next to you.

“I don’t think you have to worry about that. I love y/n” Minho confessed. You turned to the boy so quickly, you swore you gave yourself whiplash.

“You-you love me?” You asked with wide eyes. Smiling softly, he placed a hand against your cheek before speaking.

“More than anything love” he answered. Just when you thought the tears were over, one more slipped from your eye as Minho swiped his thumb across your cheek to stop it from falling. You looked into his eyes, filled with so much love as you leaned into the boy. Gently placing your lips against his, you poured out every emotion you felt for him into the kiss, forgetting about everything else around you.

Slowly pulling back, Minho placed his forehead against yours and you tried catching your breath.

“I love you too” you confessed, making the brightest grin appear on his face.

And for a moment it was silent, the both of you consumed into the moment. Of course that didn’t last very long as a chorus of “awwwww’s” echoed throughout the hallway. You broke apart from Minho as you turned your head to look at the door. Behind Chan, stood the rest of the members as they had watched the both of you confess your love. You weren’t much for attention so you immediately hid behind Minho as the boys laughed at your embarrassed state.

“Cute but gross” Chan laughed.

“It’s about time you grew some balls. I don’t know how much more I could’ve taken of listening to you talk about Y/N” Jisung yelled. Minho groaned before throwing a nearby pillow at the boy. He could feel you giggle against his back after hearing his member expose him.

“We’ll give you some privacy” Chan announced, pushing the members away from the door as he closed it behind him. Once everyone was gone, Minho grabbed you from behind him as he hovered over you. You wrapped both arms around his neck as you pulled him in closer, noses touching.

“I love you” you told him. He moved his head slightly to place a delicate kiss against your nose before pulling back.

“I love you more.”


End file.
